The present invention relates to a window up-and-down-winding-type shielding apparatus for a conveyance such as an electric train, a train, a bus, or a passage boat. Conventionally, shading curtains attached to a window part of a conveyance such as an electric train, a train, or a bus in particular include a lateral manual curtain, a curtain in which the lower end of the curtain is pulled from the top side to the lower side to hook hook parts formed at the lower ends, of the curtain to hook concave sections at the lateral sides of the window, and a free-stop-type longitudinal roll screen.
The above lateral manual curtain has a disadvantage in that an end part of the window partially blocks light entering the window when the curtain is opened and is not used to block light and this end part disturbs the view and also causes a poor appearance.
The above curtain in which the curtain is retained by hooking the hook parts cannot be retained in a nonstep manner because the curtain can be retained only at positions at which the hook concave sections are formed. This curtain also has a disadvantage in that the curtain must be raised and lowered by both hands.
The above free-stop-type longitudinal roll screen can be retained in a nonstep manner but always requires a troublesome operation to open the roll screen by holding the handles at the lowermost end of the roll screen to push up the roll screen, which is disadvantageous.
It is an objective of the present invention to solve the above disadvantages.